A Strange Destiny
by laceandotherthings7
Summary: All Ellie Thomas wanted to do was get her father a nice gift for his birthday. She didin't think that these gifts would somehow transfer her to another time! Now Ellie must learn to somehow coexist with the new people in her life and at the same time try and find a way back home. Not a marysue. Slow burn. Will/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Would he like something like this?" A girl asked her friend, ginger hair whipping over her shoulder as she showed her friend what was in her hands.

"What would he do with something like that? It's not like he can wear it out anywhere except maybe on Halloween." The Brunette replied.

With a sigh her friend turned back around to hang the tattered frock coat back on the rack.

"Ellie, I really don't understand your Dad's obsession with this shit. What does he do with it?" She asked her friend while picking up a vintage compass. She looked at it with disgust before dumping it back on the tray where she found it.

"You know Kaelyn. You've been to my house plenty of times and have seen all the pirate memoriam there." I said while looking at a tattered map. Across the top it said,_ The path to Cintamani._ Whatever that was supposed to mean.

My dear old father, Jason Thomas was obsessed with anything that had to do with pirates. Our house was decorated practically from roof to floor with pirate memorabilia. Instead of hanging pictures on the wall of me growing up like normal Dad's there were various pictures of different ships and maps that hung in place. On our dining room table instead of a center piece that could be used for all seasons, he had decided to put a 3-D model of a ship. These models were also spread around the house. There was no table in our house that didn't have some model, whether it be big, small or medium sized you could bet your bottom dollar that there was one somewhere on that surface. There were anchors, keys, chests and golden tokens everywhere. It actually felt more like a ship than a home really.

The only person besides me and my father that has stepped foot into that house was my best friend Kaelyn. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't reluctant to let her in. She had been asking to come over for weeks but I had made up excuses that prevented her from doing so. Eventually I caved but I had to give her a warning beforehand. She laughed and said that I was making a big deal out of nothing, needless to say she ate her words.

Kaelyn was a bit uncomfortable at first but she got around it and now she practically lives with Dad and I. Kaelyn and Dad get along pretty well to, she even refers to him as her second Dad sometimes. Once you get past the creepy pirate obsession my Dad can be a pretty cool guy but people don't really stick around long enough to see that part of my Dad because once they see the maps and ships they tend to run in the other direction.

Kaelyn and I are only going to be adding to his collection because currently we are in one of my Dads' favorite shops trying to find him a birthday present.

"I know! But still that doesn't mean I understand why he likes pirates so much. Don't get me wrong I love your Dad he's a sweetheart but I just don't understand why he needs all that stuff." Kaelyn said as she walked up to me and peered over my shoulder to look at the map that I was holding in my hands.

"You know why." I said and looked at her.

"I know." She sighed. "But is this a healthy way to cope?" She asked.

"It makes him happy. He's not hurting anyone so I don't see the problem." I said with a shrug and moved over to the paintings with that map still in hand.

The thing that I believed that sparked this obsession of his was my Moms death. She had died in a car accident while coming home from work one night when I was two years old. After my Dad had received the call asking him to come and identify the body he sort of lost it. He called my Aunt asking her if she could come watch me for a few hours while he went to go see Mom. I didn't know what was going on I was too young. When my Aunt came my Dad left.

My Aunt and I were in the living room watching some Disney movie when my Dad came back. When we heard the door open we both looked up to see my Dad walk through. He looked so broken, so defeated. He just stood there staring at the ground shaking his head, silent sobs wracking through his body.

"Jason?" My Aunt asked her voice cracking as she got up to go to her brother.

She walked over to him and embraced him. My Dad completely broke down after that.

"She's gone Tessa. She's gone." He said clutching on to his sister like she was the only thing holding him up.

"I'm so sorry Jason. I'm so sorry." My Aunt Tessa said holding her brother.

After the funeral Dad just wasn't right. He was closed off from everyone. He did what he needed to do to take care of me but other than the basic feeding me and making sure I was clean he didn't do much except look at photos of my Mom. This is when the pictures of ships began to go up on the walls. To replace the ones of Mom.

My Aunt Tessa came over every day to make sure we were doing well and each day she found the same thing, Dad staring at the photos of Mom. Eventually Aunt Tessa had had enough. She came over one day and saw me and Dad in the living room, Dad doing what he was always doing and me coloring in a coloring book.

"Jason this needs to stop." My Aunt said putting her keys on the counter and taking of her coat. My Dad didn't even respond.

"Did you hear me Jason, _you_ need to stop." She said walking over to Dad and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing Jason?! It's been months! I know you're hurting, but you need to try and live you can't just give up! What about your daughter for God's sake?! She already lost her mother don't make her have to lose her father to!" She was yelling now. My Dad looked up at her.

"You have a beautiful daughter right here that needs you!" My Aunt said. They stared at each other for what felt like five minutes before my Dad stood up from the couch and set the photo album where he previously sat and walked out of the room.

After that the pictures of Mom went away and Dad slowly started to become more alive again but the more he became alive the more trinkets and maps and ships started to clutter our house. My Aunt didn't say anything to this because at least he was getting back to his old self. He still couldn't talk about Mom though. It was like once those pictures went away so did her memory.

I didn't know a lot about my Mom. I knew what my Aunt told me about her and from the pictures I gathered that she was a very pretty women. She had long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that resembled mine. Other than that though I didn't know my mother. Dad didn't talk about her. I have very few memories that I can remember of her. Because of not knowing her very well I can't say her death affected me the same way as it did my family. Of course I'm sad that she is gone. She's my mother and I love her no matter how little I know of her.

"What if he wants to start dating again? I don't think girls are going to be too fond of a picture of Blackbeard staring at them while they lay in bed to cuddle." Kaelyn said.

"He doesn't want to date again. Like I said he's happy." I told her.

"What do you think of these for a birthday present?" I asked her holding up the map and picture of the ship.

Kaelyn sighed. "The maps cool. You could find a nice picture frame and frame it for him. Where would he put the ship picture though? It's kinda big does he even have anywhere to put it?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll find some place to hang it. Ok I think this is it. Let me go and pay and then we can leave." I smiled at her and we walked toward the pay counter.

Something gold caught my eye as we were almost to the counter. I began to walk towards it and saw that it was some type of medallion. Getting closer I could start to make out the details of the piece. It had a skull on it and for something so old the gold was still pretty shiny.

"Creepy." I mumbled to myself.

"Ain't that the truth." I heard Kaelyn say behind me.

"It's kinda cool though." I said picking it up.

"Oh no you're not going to start your own little collection now are you?" Kaelyn groaned.

"No." I sighed setting the jewelry back down. I actually did kind of want it but the more rational part of me made me put it down.

"Good." Kaelyn sighed with relief and began walking towards the checkout counter. I followed her.

Once we got there I looked around, I couldn't see anyone. In fact I don't think I've seen anyone, customer or clerk the whole time we've been here. I looked on the counter and saw a tiny bell. I picked it up and shook it then set it down.

Not even a minute later a women came through a beaded curtain that lead to what I was assuming the back of the store. She walked up to the counter, her pale skin glowing in the dim lighting of the store. She was wearing a raggedy dress with various things attached to a belt she wore around her hips. Her white blonde hair in a ratted mess her eyes lined with black coal.

She's really into the theme of the shop.

She smiled at me and I smiled back and placed my items on the counter. Kaelyn was giving her a strange look.

"Is dis all yer want?" She asked me as if knowing it wasn't.

I looked back at the gold medallion and then at her.

"Yes." I said with a nod of my head.

"Are ye sure?" She asked. Damn she really is in character. She just smiled mischievous at me.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Alight den." She said ringing up the picture and the map. I began to take out my wallet preparing to hand her the money.

"Yer total dis $46.98." She said looking at me. I pulled out a 50 and started to reach over to hand her the money but stopped. She continued looking at me with that knowing smile.

I looked at her then back at the medallion.

"Come one Ellie. Pay." Kaelyn said.

"Is der sometin else dat yer want?" The lady asked me again. I looked back at the medallion. I really wanted that thing.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." I told the lady and began to walk over to the pendent. Kaelyn stayed at the counter looking at me confused.

"Of course." Said the lady.

I grabbed the medallion and made my way back over and set it on the counter.

"Here." I said and she rung it up. I swore her smile got bigger.

"Your total is $53.43." She told me. I reached in my wallet and fished out a five.

I handed over the 55 dollars and she grabbed it and handed me my change.

"Would ye like dis in a bag or no?" She asked smile still on her face.

"Just the picture. I can take the map and the medallion." I told her.

She handed me the map which I folded and put it in the back pocket of my jean shorts. I put the medallion around my neck.

Once she bagged the picture she held it out to me. I grabbed the handle. I smiled and said,

"Have a good day." I began to pull the bag out of her grasp but her other hand came up and grabbed my hand that was on the bag. Her grip was firm it caused my smile to falter.

"You hav a strange destiny ahead of you child. One dat is full of adventure and heartache. Be careful on wat ye choose because it may be de wrong choice." She said. She stared into my petrified eyes for a few more seconds before releasing me.

What the hell is she talking about?

"Ok let's go." Kaelyn said grabbing my hand and pulled me towards the door. I followed her but looked over my shoulder to stare at the women and found her staring at me.

"A strange destiny indeed." She said chuckling.

Only once Kaelyn and I had reached my car did she release my hand. I unlocked the doors and she climbed in the passenger seat while I opened the backdoor to set the picture in the back seat once I got the picture situated I quickly shut the door. Before I climbed into the driver's seat I looked back up at the shop and I swore I could see the outline of the women in the shop window. I quickly looked down and climbed into my car and put the keys in the ignition. I pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the street leading to Kaelyn's house.

"What the hell was that lady's problem?" Kaelyn asked pushing her ginger curls over her shoulder to look at me.

"I don't know." I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"That was frightening!" Kaelyn yelled.

"I know." I said.

"Why the hell did you buy that thing?" Kaelyn asked motioning towards the medallion that now hung low on my chest.

"I don't know." I told her.

"You don't know? You don't know! What do you mean you don't know?" She said.

"It means exactly that." I looked over at her now that we were at a red light. "I don't know why I bought it, but I wanted it so I bought it." The light turned green and I began driving again, turning down Kaelyn's street.

Once we pulled up in her driveway she began to talk again.

"You're not going to become like your Dad are you?" She asked me in a hushed tone like she was afraid I would be offended by her question.

"No." I sighed. "It's just one thing. Nothing to worry about." I looked over into her sea glass colored eyes and smiled.

"Ok." She said.

"So I'll see you Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah. Graduation just needs to be here already!" She said.

"Soon. Only a few more weeks." I said.

"Yeah I guess so. Well have a wonderful night and despite that creepy women I enjoyed helping you fine a birthday gift for your Dad." She said stepping out of the car.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Thanks by the way for coming with me."

"No problem. See you Monday." She said

"See ya Monday." I smiled.

Once see shut the door I pulled out of her drive way and headed home. Kaelyn was right the picture was kinda big and I wanted to surprise Dad for his birthday next week so I needed to get the picture up into my room to hide it.

When I finally pulled up into my drive way I climbed out of my car and went to the backseat. I opened the door and pulled out the picture and shut the door and locked my car. I made my way up the walkway to the front door. I set the picture against the wall by the door and searched for the key. When I found it and opened the door I grabbed the picture and walked through the threshold and shut the door with my foot. I turned around and relocked the door since I was the only one home.

"Ok I'm going to get this picture up stairs to my room. And when I do that I'm taking a nap." I said my mint colored converse patting up the stairs to my room. When I reached the top of the stairs I turned to my left and made my way down the hall to my room. I opened the door and once again shut it with my foot.

"Ok." I said setting the bag on my bed. I pulled the picture out of the bag and took a look at it. It really wasn't that bad looking of a picture when you looked at it in nice lighting and not the dim dull light of the shop.

Inspecting the painting more closely it almost looked as if the scene was real. The waves looked to be moving and the sails on the ship seemed to be move against a nonexistent wind. The colors were as bright as if the actual sun itself was captured in the painting. I could have sworn I even heard the cry of seagulls and waves crashing against the frame of the ship. I though I even smelt sea salt, and felt the softness of a warm breeze.

"Wow. Maybe you really are turning into Dad." I said setting the painting down against the wall opposite to my bed.

"God I'm tired."

I fell onto my bed not even bothering to take off my shoes or the medallion. The map in my back pocket completely forgotten as I drifted asleep to the sounds of waves crashing and to the warm breeze of a summer's day and the smell of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and the future plot. **

The best way I could describe what I was feeling was a sense of weightlessness. Floating endlessly in a dark abyss with no way out. No matter how hard I tried to find some way to find the light again it seemed the darkness just became darker. I tried calling for help but it was no use, no sound exited my mouth. In that moment I accepted my fate. I knew I was going to die. My lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen but that wasn't my concern. All I could think about in my last few seconds of life was my Dad. I couldn't just leave him. I was the only one that he had left. Silently as my eyes drifted shut I prayed that my dad would be all right. Finally I lost consciousness.

Joshamee Gibbs was on the main deck gazing at the open sea when he spotted the figure floating in the water. Becoming more alert he tried to focus on the form that was slowly drifting to the ship. When he finally got a good view he could make out that it was a young girl. She was oddly dressed, floating on her back. Her brown hair splayed around her in the water. Gibbs let out a short gasp when he took in his observations. He turned to the quarterdeck and called out to the captain.

"Ahoy Captain! There's a women in de water!" Gibbs screamed to the Captain.

The Captain who was looking at his compass that doesn't point north, now looked to his first mate.

"What would ye like me to do bout dat mate?" The captain questioned.

"Well we can't just leave er. She is only a young lass." The first mate replied.

"Sure we can! And besides ye prefer to sail without women aboard. Ye believe it brings bad luck." The captain was looking at his compass once again.

"Me used to think that captin' and I'm not as cruel as to leave a poor child to drift at sea." Gibbs told his Captain.

"Fine, if ye is so set on saving the strumpet then ye may go and retrieve her." The captain said.

"Jack, I ain't as strong as me's used to be. I wouldn't even be able to lift er up." Gibbs said a bit ashamed.

"So determined to be the hero and save the girl, but said hero can't even do the savin." Jack said smirking at Gibbs. He descended the stairs and walked onto the main deck.

"Move out me way!" Jack told Gibbs as he made his way to look for the figure that Gibbs saw. Once he spotted her he frowned.

"Dressed a bit odd. Must be the new fashion for strumpets" He said climbing atop the rail. He jumped off and collided into the water with a big splash.

When he resurfaced he made his way over to the girl. He grabbed her and began to make way back to his ship. He maneuvered her in way so that she wouldn't fall back into the water while he was climbing back up.

Jack finally reached the deck and with the help of Gibbs the two managed to pull the girl over.

Jack knelt beside her and bent his head down towards her mouth trying to find evidence that would validate that she was breathing. He heard nothing.

"Well yer bonnie lass is here but I'm afraid she ain't breathing mate." Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ye've bin in dis situation before Jack! Do somethin'!" Gibbs said.

"Why's it me always savin dis damsels." Jack mumbled as he began compressions. He looked down at the girl's chest in confusion as he took notice of the gold medallion that hung around her neck.

He was about to give up and stop the compressions but at the last second the girls eye's flew open and she turned to her side and started to sputter out all the water that had collected in her lungs.

Jack removed his hands and knelt back a little to give the girl some room. He continued to stare at her in confusion.

When the girl had finally stopped coughing she attempted to move herself into a sitting position. She took in her surroundings and eventually her eyes focused on the two men in front of her. She turned and looked at Jack's coal rimmed eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked him, her voice hoarse from her aggressive coughing. Jack ignored her question and instead asked one of his own.

"Where did you get that?" He asked looking down at the medallion and then back into her dark grey eyes.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Where did ye get dat medallion luv?" He asked again and this time pointed down at the necklace that hung at my chest.

I was disoriented and confused. I didn't know where I was and all this man could help me with was asking where I got a cheap piece of jewelry? Thanks man.

"I believe I asked you a question first." I told him narrowing my eyes.

"Ah ye did! But I believe dat if it weren't for me ye would be dead now, so ye owe me and ye can start by answering me question." The man smiled.

"If I answer will you answer my questions?"

"Aye, maybe." He smiled. Ok dude.

"I bought it." I stated simply.

"Bought it?" He just looked at me perplexed.

"Yeah dude, at a store. Now you said you would answer my questions." I began to ask again where I was but dreadlocks cut me off.

"I said maybe luv. Where did ye buy it?" He asked.

"Just a local antique shop in my town. Now dude please answer my question, where am I?" I asked again.

"What was the name of dis shop?" Really dude, does it really matter.

"Jack ye should stop. The lass is clearly confused." Said a man with gray hair. His faced was lined with wrinkles but it gave him an overall friendly, grandfather type look.

The man, Jack looked at me for a while before finally standing up and answering my question.

"Yer in the Caribbean luv. On me ship that I so kindly decided to bring you upon." He said smiling down at me. All I could do was look at him in shock.

"What?" Standing up, I stood in front of him so that I could look into his eyes to see if there was any trace of a lie peeking through them. I saw nothing.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." He smiled and turned on his heel to make his way back to the wheel. I began to follow him.

"How did I get here?" I asked as we climbed up the stairs.

"How should I know dat, luv. Ye were de one that decided to go for a swim and almost drowned yeself." He told me as he opened a compass and studied it.

"I wasn't going for a swim." I told him.

"Well what would ye call lying about in de water den?" He asked still looking at a compass.

"I was in my room, taking a nap and the next thing I know I'm on your ship." I told him.

"Mmhmm." He hummed. I could tell by the tone he didn't believe me.

"Where ye from luv?" He asked. His golden skin seemed to be turning an even deeper shade as the sun began to set.

"Greenwood Maine." I told him.

"Never heard of it." He stated.

Scrunching my eyebrows together I stared at the man before me trying to figure him out.

"What year is it?" I asked softly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Not entirely sure meself luv, but if me were to guess I'd say 1717," he paused, "Or maybe it is 1720." He said with a shrug. "Like I said, not entirely sure."

I wasn't even listening to him at that point. All I could think about was how I was stuck 300 years in the past. How did this happen? I began to think about all the possible ways that would lead me to be in this situation. Suddenly everything clicked. The painting, the women at the shop. How I thought the painting looked a bit to realistic. The moving of the waves, the smell of the sea, the warm breeze that sent comforting kisses along my skin.

I must have gone crazy! That was the only explanation to what was happening. Dad had finally gotten to me with his crazy obsession.

But I knew I wasn't crazy. Deep down I knew this was happening. It felt too real to be some hallucination. I placed a hand to my forehead whipping off the sweat that had gathered at my hair line. Damn it was hot! I reached up and piled my hair on the top of my head and tied the elastic that I kept on my wrist around my brown hair.

"This can't be happening." I said after I finished my messy bun. I realized that my comment had cut Jack off.

"What was dat, luv?" He asked.

"I have to go home!" I told him.

"Luv, I'm sure you would luv to get back to ye made up land, but de thing is me crew and I are on a very serious expedition. Ye get what I'm sayin, savvy?" he looked at me.

"No you don't get it. I need to go _home_ I'm not from here." I tried to explain.

"Didn't take too long to figure dat one out luv." He said, his eyes roaming my body from head to toe.

I looked down and saw how out of place I must of looked with my bright blue converse, short jean shorts and my lacey white tank top. I looked back up at Jack.

"Yeah well it shouldn't take that long to figure out anyway. I should explain a little better. I'm not from this time period. I guess you could say I'm from the future. Where I'm from its 2015 and I live in a state called Maine. That's in the United States of America by the way. Maine is just one of the many states that reside in the US. I think the reason why I'm here is because of this stupid picture that I bought for my Dads birthday, he has an obsession with pirates. So my best friend and I went to one of his favorite stores and I got him a picture of a ship and a map. It's also were I got this by the way." I said holding up the medallion. "I think the painting somehow transported me here. I really need to get back home but I don't know how. Can you help me?" I asked looking up at him hopefully. When I finally gazed into Jacks eyes only then did I know how psychotic I must have sounded. The look on his face didn't help much either, he looked at me like I had just grown five heads and said I was going to eat his dog.

"I think ye might hav gotten a little too much sun luv." He didn't believe me. He thought I was crazy.

"You may stay on me ship with me crew and I and we will drop you off at de next port we reach." He then pointed over to a small boat. "Or ye can take one of dem long boats over there and be on your merry way to trying to find your mystery land." He turned back to me and smiled.

"Yer choice."

Well I sure as hell wasn't going to sail a boat by myself when I didn't know where the nearest land form was. If I was being honest both options were equally as bad. I was either left to my own devices at trying to find a way back or I was stuck on a ship with a group of pirates that have given me no reason to trust them. For all I know they were going to kill me. But maybe they wouldn't and if I were to go off by myself I would surely get myself killed. I choose the lesser of two evils.

"I'll stay." I mumbled.

"Wonderful! May I ask ye of yer name, luv?" He asked.

"Ellie. Ellie Thomas." I said.

"Well Ellie luv, you have just had the pleasure of meetin Captain Jack Sparrow. Welcome to me ship." He smiled.

"Ye will pull yer weight though. You ain't just going to stay and do nothin on me ship."

Great manual labor. I didn't know anything about ships, how was this going to work? Before I could reply though a tiny man with a bald head and goatee came up to the Quarterdeck.

"Captain?" he asked cautiously to make sure he wasn't interrupting something important.

"Marty!" Jack exclaimed. "What is it?"

"The crew is just wondering how much longer do we have to wait?" Marty asked.

"No more den two days. I hope. If the whelp ain't here by the end of de second day, we'll just go on the search witout him. His loss." Jack shrugged. Marty simply nodded and went back to join the rest of the crew on the main deck. I turned to Jack.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked. He looked up from his compass and into my eyes smiling, a gold tooth sparkling in the setting sun.

"_We_ are waiting for de whelp." He said.

Thanks man that was informative.

"And who's the whelp?" I questioned.

"De captain of de Flying Dutchman." He was looking back at his compass again.

Oh yay more pirates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and the future plot.**

Jack was not kidding when he said that I would be pulling my weight. It's only been a couple of hours since I arrived here and every muscle in my body was aching. Some muscles that I didn't know could become sore were. My arms felt like jello and I thought that at any moment they would detach themselves from my body.

Sighing I found a barrel and planted my ass on it. The heat didn't make it any better. My shirt clung to my back from all the sweat that had formed there.

"I feel disgusting." Leaning back against the rail of the main deck I shut my eyes and sighed trying to enjoy a moment to myself. It didn't last long though because Gibbs, the man who had convinced Jack to come save me came up to me and asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." I looked up at him. He really did remind me of a grandpa. A dirty, smelly grandpa.

"Aye but ye must be thirsty." He stated holding out a canister with what I assumed had water in it. Now that he said that, I realized I was pretty thirsty. Wait where do they get fresh water anyway? You know what I don't care.

"Now that you mention it. Thanks." I grabbed the canister and unscrewed the lid. I smiled at him in an attempt to show my gratitude before bringing the top to my lips.

When the liquid reached my mouth and began sliding down my throat I almost spit it back up but somehow I held it down. I pulled the canister away from my mouth and handed it back to Gibbs.

"What the hell is that shit?" I asked while coughing and trying to rub any residue away from my burning lips.

"It's rum lass" Gibbs said taking a drink himself.

"Rum? That's only going to dehydrate you man. What about water?"

"I don't think ye want to drink from our water supply." He said. "Come on now lass, Captain doesn't want us just sittin round. Ders work dat needs to be done." I sighed and stood up.

"Yeah well the Captain can kiss my ass." I told Gibbs, his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"What?" I asked. I realized that he wasn't really looking at me but rather behind me.

"Is dat an advance luv?" Shit. I turned around and came face to face with the overly cocky Captain Jack Sparrow.

"If ye want to see me witout me clothes all ye have to do is ask." He smirked as my jaw nearly disconnected from my face. Gathering my senses I shut my mouth and stared up at him.

"Don't flatter yourself Jack-"

"Captain!" He interrupted me.

"Captain Jack, but-"

"Sparrow! It's Captain Jack Sparrow!" He cut me off again. I swear if he did it one more time I was going to slap him. I don't care if he saved my life his self-absorbed conceitedness was starting to get on my last nerve.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" I said through clenched teeth, "don't flatter yourself, you really aren't my type." I said as sweetly as I could knowing this would cause him to become offended.

"Not ye type." He scoffed. "Not ye type. Luv I'm everybody's type." He said and he sauntered even closer to me. Our faces were now only a few inches apart.

"Even yers luv." He was so close now I could smell the rum on his breath.

Jack wasn't an unattractive man, quite the opposite really. His skin was a golden brown from years of being at sea. His coal rimmed eyes made his even darker eyes standout. His dreadlocked hair pulled out of his face by a red bandana that had a string of beads and a coin hanging off to the side of his head. He also seemed to be very strong, I mean he had to be right since he spends the majority of his time sailing the ocean. He even had a nice smile. Yes Jack Sparrow was quite the looker.

The only problem was that he knew this.

"In your dreams, Sparrow." With that I turned on my heel and joined the rest of the crew and got back to work. I could hear Jack's quiet laughter as I walked away.

Well I have officially been here for half a day. After many more tedious hours of work it was finally time to eat. I didn't really eat much except for a few vegetables and fruits. I personally didn't really have a liking for salted raw meat like some of the others.

After we had finished eating, Pintel, one of the crew members asked where I would be sleeping. I hadn't even thought about that really at all today. I had more important things to think about, like how I was going to get back home.

Of course Jack was the one to speak first with that cocky know it all smirk.

"I see only two options mate. She can either sleep wit you lot or she can sleep with me in my quarters." Just thinking about the second option made me want to jump overboard. I liked Jack I really did but when he said stupid shit like that I wanted to hit him upside the head.

Jack turned to look at me and said,

"It's up to ye luv, ye can even get to see me naked like ye wanted to earlier! I don't sleep with me clothes on." That's all he needed to say. My mind was made up.

"I'll sleep with the crew." I said. His smirk faltered when he saw I wasn't affected by his charms.

"Are ye sure luv? I'm-" I cut him off.

"Yes I'm sure. Thanks for the offer though." I didn't talk for the rest of the time we ate.

I finished early and decided that I would go for a walk to clear my head of the day's stresses.

I really didn't want to think about my Dad and what he could be going through but of course my mind went there anyway. I really hope that he's ok. Maybe he'll think that I'm staying over at Kaelyn's for the weekend. Of course that theory wouldn't last long when Monday comes around and he would find out I'm not at school. I highly doubted I would be home in 3 days.

I had reached the front of the ship now. I looked up at the star filled sky. It actually was quite pretty. You could see everything. It was all so clear. Unlike everything else.

I sighed and reached into my back pocket to get my phone out. I knew it wouldn't work. It was all water logged but it wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe I could listen to some music. Doubtful.

As I grabbed a hold of my phone in my pocket I noticed something else was in there as well. I could tell it was a piece of paper. I frowned and pulled it out and began to unfold it.

It was the map that I bought for my Dad's birthday! _The Path to Cintamani_ read across the top in bold letters.

What is Cintamani? Is it a thing or a place? All these questions with unknown answers popped into my head.

"What ye got there?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I quickly folded the map back up again and placed it back in my pocket. I turned around to see that somehow Jack had managed to sneak up on me.

"Jack! God don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" I brought a hand up to my heart and sure enough it was beating twice as fast than its normal pace. I awkwardly laughed trying to make it seem like I hadn't just been caught with my hand in the cooking jar.

"It's nothing. Just a letter from my Dad." I told Jack. I don't know why, I just didn't want to tell him about the map just yet, I still don't know if I was going to tell him at all.

I could tell by the way his eyes narrowed that he didn't believe me so I just continued to give him the most innocent smile that I possibly could.

"Ye are a strange girl, luv." He eventually said.

"Yeah I've been told that one before."

"Ye should go get some sleep. Ye'll be rising early tomorrow and getting back to work." He told me.

"Great. Alright then Goodnight Jack." I quickly said walking past him making my way to where I would be sleeping with the rest of the crew.

As I walked past I heard him say,

"Night luv."

Even with my back turned I could still feel his eyes on me but I refused to look back. He knows I'm lying. He knows it. Why didn't I just tell him the truth? That was stupid. I'm stupid.

I finally reached my bed slash hammock. Well technically it was Marty's but he offered it to me so I wouldn't have to sleep on the floor.

After climbing into the bed it did not take me long to fall asleep even with the loud snoring of the men around me.

Ever since this morning I've had a little problem. And no I'm not talking about the fact that I was currently 300 years in the past, no this problem was much simpler to solve if I just knew where to _go._ But where does one go to take a piss when they're on a ship.

Yes I needed to pee and I mean pee. I have been holding it for so long it felt like any second my body would do what it's supposed to and I would end up with a big wet stain on the front of my crotch. I was currently standing a couple feet away from the crew and now was trying to move as little as possible, afraid if I did I would wet myself like a three year old.

After about fifteen minutes of trying to find a comfortable way to stand I finally just gave up and called over the first person I saw.

"Ragetti!"

Ragetti's head snapped up. His one good eye eventually focusing on my face. Once he saw me I began to frantically wave him over.

"Yes Miss Ellie? Are you hurt?" He asked looking over me to see if I had any cuts or scratches.

"No, don't worry I'm fine, really. I do have a bit of a problem though." I told him.

"A problem? What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I need to _go_." I told him, hoping he would understand the emphasis on the go.

"Go? Miss Ellie, there is nowhere to go unless you get into a long boat and try to find some-"

Clearly he didn't understand my meaning. I sighed and shook my head.

"No. I don't need to go away from here, but I need to _go_." I tried again.

Ragetti just stood there, eyebrows furrowed before he finally said,

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Dear Lord is it that hard to get?

"Bathroom, Ragetti! I need to go to the bathroom." I confessed to him.

"Oh." He said a bit of a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Yeah, oh and the problem is I don't know where to go." Trust me dude this is equally embarrassing for the both of us.

"I see. Here follow me." He began walking and I followed him,

I sighed happily pretty soon I would feel relief.

Ragetti lead me down to the lowest level of the ship and walked to the way back into a little dark room and in the corner of said room was a bucket.

My happiness didn't last long. The room smelt like shit and it was clear why it did.

What were you expecting? An actual toilet?

"Here you go Miss." Ragetti couldn't look me in the eye.

"Sorry it isn't clean. I'm afraid none of us had the chance to get around to it." His face turning even pinker.

"It's fine. Thank you." I didn't want him to feel bad. He did help me after all and it's not like I could go days without peeing, I mean I am only human. Personally I was hoping for a little bit more of a hygienic way to go to the bathroom instead of having a dirty, nasty bucket with little to no privacy, but hey beggars can't be choosers.

"Well I'll leave you and give you some privacy so you can, you know." He said gesturing towards the bucket.

"Thank you." He only nodded.

"No really thank you for helping me." I told him.

"It was no problem Miss." With that Ragetti turned around and made his way back up to the main deck.

I watched him go and made sure that I couldn't see him anymore before I turned back to the bucket.

I just stared at it for a few good moments trying to determine the best way to go about this. Maybe peeing my pants isn't the worst thing after all. Finally I gave up and sighed.

"Screw it. Let's get this over with." I began to walk towards the bucket.

I was watching the sun set when my mind decided to finally break or so I thought.

I was sitting on a barrel, head in my left palm when it happened. One second I was staring at the clear blue open sea and the sun. Next thing I know it's not just the sea and the sun but another ship. And this ship wasn't a normal ship, no it was not a normal ship at all. This ship had come from below the water!

I sat up straight and blinked a few times thinking it was just my imagination. Nope the ship was still there! I closed my eyes again and rubbed them instead. I counted to five before I reopened them and saw that the ship was still there and was now sailing toward the Black Pearl.

"What the fuck? You have finally lost it Ellie! Spending too much time in the sun and hanging around pirates has driven you mad!" I stood up from my barrel and turned around.

"Guys!" I screamed. "We're all about to die!" This caused everyone to go into a bit of a panic. Saying we were going to die probably wasn't the best thing to say. Oh well too late now and for all I know we actually were going to die.

"What do you mean lass?" Pintel asked.

"A ship, a fucking ship just jumped out of the water like some secret ninja ship and is sailing towards the Pearl! We're all going to die!" I said looking around to try and find something to defend myself with.

Of course once again I received the "this girl is crazy" stare from the crew. Fine if they wanted to die without a fight be my guest. I on the other hand was going to go down swinging.

Gibbs walked over to the rail and peered out at the sea. Slowly a smile started to spread across his mouth.

"Oi Cotton! Go get Jack!" All I could do was stare at Gibbs incredulously. Someone was coming to kill us and all he decides to do is smile and go fetch Jack who was probably passed out drunk in his Captains Quarters! I watched Cotton as he ran to go get said Captain.

"Gibbs I don't know about you but I highly doubt Jack can defeat a ship that has sprung out of the water like some sort of zombie ship. Unless the ship is full of zombies then I can help you there. I've watched enough Walking Dead to know what to do. Gotta get the fuckers in the brain." Could there be zombies here as well? Shit anything is possible right? Look at the situation I'm in now. If I could be transported by a magical painting then there has to be a chance zombies could be real to.

"Aye Lass I do not know wat ye talkin bout. Zombies? Walking Dead? Never mind. Calm down Ellie der ain't nothin to worry about." He tried to reassure me. It wasn't working

At that moment Cotton returned with Jack.

"Ah perfect timing!" Jack exclaimed. I turned to Jack and said,

"Jack I want a weapon." He just looked at me.

"Why do ye want a weapon, luv. Even if I gave ye one I highly doubt ye'd be able to hold it up savvy?" He said.

"No, no savvy!" I looked back at the other ship. It was getting closer.

"If you all want to die without trying to defend yourself fine, but that isn't going to be me. Now give me a sword, a knife! For fucks sake I'll take a bottle of rum! Anything will be fine!" I yelled.

Jack busted out into a fit of laughter. He was laughing at me!

"Trust me luv, no one is dyin tonight and even if they were I would not give ye me rum." He told me when he quit laughing.

The ship was so close to ours that I could now see the people that were aboard it. I give up.

"What do we do now?"

"Now luv, we wait."

And wait we did. Eventually the other ship reached us and set planks between them so the crew on the other ship could come onto the Pearl. Not trying to be mean or anything but the other ship was a piece of shit compared to the Pearl. It was covered in seaweed and decaying in some areas. Probably due to being underwater for however long it was under for.

I was beginning to think nothing was going to happen when a man with long, stringy, greasy hair began to walk across one of the planks. When he reached the end he jumped down and walked his way over to Jack.

"Bootstrap! How are ye doin? Where's Will?" Jake asked with a little too much forced enthusiasm.

"William will be here shortly Jack." Bootstrap's emotionless gaze turned down to meet Jacks.

"Alright den, we've already been waitin days a few more minutes should make no difference!" Jack told Bootstrap but he seemed to not be paying attention to what he said.

"Don't fill him with false hope Jack. He has been through too much already to have somethin else fail him." Jacks smile disappeared.

Who the hell are they talking about? Who even are these people?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the sound of a pair of boots walking across the plank. I looked up and saw a young man. He had to be no older than 26. He wore his thick, curly hair in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had on a maroon colored shirt with a deep V cut into it which exposed a good portion of his chest. He also had on black pants that were tucked into black boats. His skin was a golden brown, not as dark as Jack's but still dark. I studied his face next. On his chin there was a patch of facial hair and he had a thin mustache above his top lip. On most people that would have looked ridiculous but somehow it worked for him. He had high cheek bones that I'm pretty sure most models would be jealous of. The last thing that I looked at were his eyes. Those dark brown eyes that were full of so much sadness and loss it almost made me want to go up to him and ask what happened just to see if some of the sadness would go away. It was overwhelming.

He caught me staring and I turned my head. My cheeks flushed with the embarrassment of being caught. I could feel him studying me like I was studying him and I couldn't help but turn back and look at him. He didn't turn away like I did. In fact I don't even think he cared that I noticed. His eyes caught something and he tilted his head and squinted at it, a look of confusion crossed his face.

Wait is he staring at my chest? And so openly to? Well that's bold! I looked down and saw that really what he was staring at was the stupid medallion.

I sighed and looked back up at him. He was still staring so I grabbed the stupid think and tucked it under my shirt so it would be out of all the pirates view. When he saw what I was doing only then did he looked up. I didn't even try to hide my eye roll. What was with these people and the stupid shit necklace! That's all it was. A piece of shit! I turned and looked up at Jack and saw that he was looking between the guy and me. When his gazed landed on me I raised my eyebrows and gave him a look and a shake of my head that said "go ahead carry on" he just shrugged and turned to the sad man.

"William! How have ye been mate?" Jack made his way over to Will and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Jack. It has come to my understanding that you would like to speak about something?" Will said.

Wait a second. I'm so dumb!

"Excuse me Jack, but who are these people?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"This here luv is the Captain of the Flying Dutchmen." Jack lifted his hand and patted Will on the shoulder again.

I looked over to Will. Brown eyes meeting grey. I turned to look at Jack and raised my hand and pointed a finger at Will.

"This is the whelp?" All Jack did was smile.

I heard a sigh and looked back at Will who had turned his gaze onto Jack.

"Really Jack?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm which honestly shocked me.

Jack just carried on smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

All I could think about was how I was going to get caught, and if I was caught I would most likely be thrown overboard and left for dead. My need to know what was going on though helped settle my mind a little more as I listened in through the door of the Captains Quarters. I had to press my ear against the thick wood of the door to hear Jack, Will and Bootstrap and even then their voices were extremely muffled, and I had to seriously concentrate to make out what they were saying. With my brows furrowed and eyes closed I put all my energy into trying to decipher what they were saying.

"William! How've ye been?" That was Jack, most definitely.

"Jack why did you call me here?" Will cut straight to the point.

"I may have de solutions to all ye problems lad." Said Jack mysteriously.

"And what's that?" Will asked.

"What if I say there is a way to get things back to how's they were before?" Ask Jack.

"I'd say you were bluffing." Will replied.

"Well me boy I'm not and you can thank me later." Jack said. "Have you heard of de Cintamani Stone?" Asked Jack.

_Cintamani? Where have I heard that?_

"Jack, you and I know that the stone is merely a legend." Will said with a sigh.

"No! It is most certainly real! I have proof!" Jack exclaimed.

"Where is this proof then Jack?"

"Me's seen it!"

"You have seen it?"

"Yes! Of course me's seen it! On a drawing."

"Yes because you have seen a drawing of it that most certainly means it's real!" Will scoffed.

"Well if ye don't want to help me find it that's ye choice but I's was just trying to be a good friend and find a solution to all ye's problems!" It was silent for a moment.

"Don't ye at least want to try and find it? If you know of the legend then you know what it can grant you." Jack said after a while.

"Will.." Bootstrap began to talk but was cut off by Will.

"Where would we start?" Will asked Jack.

"Well we's need to find the map. We can't do notin witout de map so me's was thinkin we should start in Tortuga and search from there. Also we's need to drop of that wretched girl!"

"The one in the oddly dressed clothing?" Will asked.

_They aren't that odd!_

"That's de one! Lass is mental! Thinks she from a different land, and wants me help to go back! If she finds out about de wish granting stone she may take it and run of wit it, too much risk."

_Wish granting stone? Cintamani Stone? Map?_

_Oh My God_

I reached behind and put my hand in my back pocket feeling for the map. Oh shit. Oh shit!

"Where would you leave her?" Will asked.

"Well Tortuga of course! Seems she'll do fine there." Jack replied.

"You want to leave a girl that you claim is mental in that-"

I didn't get to hear the rest of what Will said because I was started by a throat clearing. I gasped and turned to my right and saw Gibbs looking at me with this unreadable look in his eye.

"What ye doin lass?" He questioned.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" I asked pushing away from the door. He completely ignored me and said,

"Ye shouldn't be spying on de Captain lass, it's disrespectful."

"I wasn't-" I began but was cut off.

"Go now lass before dey come out." Gibbs said moving out of the way so I can leave.

"Thanks" I nodded and walked away from the captain's quarters doors.

I began walking to the front of the ship so I could get some solitude and think about everything that I had just heard. A wish granting stone? That's impossible right! But what if it wasn't. What if this could be a way for me to get out. I pulled the map out of my pocket and studied it. Yep it was most definitely the map Jack wants and it's in my possession. He can't find out I have this until the right moment. He already wants to drop me off at god knows where I can use this as leverage to convince him to let me stay. I quickly folded the map back up and put it in my pocket so no one would see it. This is crazy!

I began to walk back to join the rest of the crew and as I returned I saw Will, Jack and Bootstrap come out of the Captains quarters.

"Mattie's we are sailing for Tortuga!" Jack screamed and the crew got to work. Will turned to his father and said,

"Make sure the crew knows what to do." With that Bootstrap turned and made his way to aboard the Flying Dutchman. I heard my name being called,

"Ellie! What are ye doin girl ye are still apart of dis ship and ye still have to pull ye weight! Get te work!" Jack screamed at me. I rolled my eyes and ran over to Pintel.

"Jack must you treat her that way." Will asked.

"Trust me mate, spend a day with her and ye will be wanting to talk to her that way to." Jack turned on his heel and walked up to the wheel with Will at his heels.

I turned to Pintel and asked one of my many questions.

"What's Tortuga?"

"One of de greatest places ye will ever go." He smiled.

Coming from him, saying it's one of the greatest places to go, I didn't keep my expectations to high.

"Oh really. I'll hold you to that." I said and got to work.

I was sitting in my spot at the front of the ship watching the sunset and trying to find some sort of peace. This time of day was the hardest. When I wasn't busy and my thoughts traveled to home and my Dad. Part of me hoped that time stopped there and he wouldn't even know I'm gone but realistically I knew that was impossible. My vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears. I let out a frustrated sigh and brought my hands up and wiped away my tears. I will not cry. I'm not defeated. I will get home. I will.

"Beautiful is it not?" I turned around and saw Will standing a few feet behind me. God in this light he looked even more handsome. No Ellie don't think like that.

"Yeah it is." I said turning back around to face the Sunset. I could hear Will walk the rest of the few feet to stand beside me.

"I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name earlier." Will said.

"Ellie. Ellie Thomas." I said.

"Will Turner." Will smiled. I smiled back. "Nice to meet you Will."

"How did you get involved with someone like Jack?" Will asked.

I let out a laugh that held no humor at all. "It wasn't intentional if that's what you think. He saved me." Will just looked at me leaving an invitation to go on. I didn't know if I should tell him my side of the story but I figured he already probably thinks I'm troubled based on what Jack told him so he might as well get my side of the story.

"I'm not from here," I stated.

"So I've heard." Will replied looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You see I was somehow transported here. I'm from the year 2015 and a few days ago I was buying my Dad a birthday present, and I want to his favorite store that sells pirate items, he loves that junk. Well I bought this tacky necklace," I pulled the medallion from under my shirt and showed him. He studied it and looked back at me. "And a painting and the next thing I know I'm on a ship." I looked at him and nodded, I made sure to leave out the fact that I also bought a map and said map is what he and Jack are looking for.

"That is quite a lot you have been through," Will said. Yep he thinks I'm crazy.

"Mhmm. And all I want is to go home." I told him honestly, "Jack is supposed to help but, I really don't see that happening."

"You can't be for certain Ellie, maybe Jack will surprise you." Will told me.

"Yeah maybe." I said looking back at the setting sun.

"Don't give up hope Ellie. Now if you will excuse me I must get back to my ship. It was a pleasure talking to you."

"Yeah you-" I cut myself of because I looked to my right Will was no longer there. I looked to the Flying Dutchmen and saw Will walking on the main deck. What the hell? He must of felt me staring because he turned around and flashed me a quick smile before turning around and making his way into his quarters. The only thing running through my head was one question

Who the hell is Captain William Turner?"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Long time no update. Sorry a lot of shit has happened in the past year but let's not talk about that! On with the story.

"Oh god…" I muttered seconds before I felt the bile run up my throat again and I had to lean over the side of the ship _again._ Once I finished I rubbed the back of my hand across my mouth wiping away any residue.

"_Gross._" I mumbled as I wiped what was on my hand on the rail of the ship.

"Aw not on me ship luv. Ye should know better!" _Oh I am not in the mood._

"Fuck off Jack." I grumbled and turned to face him only to be hit with another wave of nausea, and quickly turned around and leaned over the rail to relieve myself once again.

"Aw come on! What is your problem luv?" Jack asked placing a hand on the rail.

"You might want to move your hand." I told him. He looked down and his face went into a grimace as he realized that he had placed his hand in the excess throw up that I had wiped on the rail. Quickly he raised his hand and wiped it on a passing crew member and passed it off with "Aye you is doin a great job for de ship." He turned back to me and studied my face.

"Are ye pregnant?" I looked up at him incredulously.

"_What?! _NO!" I said shaking my head. "What the hell gave you that idea?" I asked him

"Well you has been blowin ye chunks all over me ship for the last two days! Is it Pintels?" He leaned in a little closer a smirk on his lips. "Gibbs? I swear I won't tell a soul." _Is he serious?_ I stood, placing my hand on the railing to keep myself steady and looked Jack straight in the eye.

"I have barely been here a week Jack. You have worked me so hard the palms of my hands are splitting open." I raised my hand that now had a strip of my shirt tied around it to keep it from bleeding. "Not to mention it is as hot as hell and we get very little break time, so please tell me_ how_ in the_ hell_ did I manage to find the time to get myself pregnant?" I asked him.

"Well do ye not have de morning sickness?"

"NO! I'm probably dehydrated you dumbass! And besides even if I was pregnant morning sickness doesn't happen within days of conception!" I finished with a groan pushing myself away from the railing, and sat down with my head between my knees. I felt Jack crouch down beside me.

"Please Jack just leave me alone." I was practically begging at this point.

"Oh believe me as soon as I can get away from you I will. You smell! Before I take me leave though I need to tell ye that we will be eatin wit Will this evening as a sort of celebration that we will be arriving to Tortuga tomorrow." _I wonder how much of this celebratory dinner was Will's idea. I bet anything that he didn't have a say at all. _Jack leaned in a little closer and sniffed. "I would suggest trying to clean yourself off as much as possible. You really do smell like the inside off de Krakens belly." I looked over at him. "And I would know. After all me was eaten by him." He paused "Or her. Wasn't really worried about its genitals at de moment."

"What are you talking about?" He didn't answer instead he stood up with a smile and turned on his heel and shouted

"See ya at supper luv!" _Great_ _I'm going to smell like ass when I eat dinner with a cute guy and possibly puke in front of him as well. _

_Stop thinking like that Ellie! Don't get attached to people here. You are not staying here, but I can admit Will is a good looking guy._

I got up despite having the feeling that my insides were trying to exit my body through my mouth and began to search for anything that could help me "freshen" up or at least get as fresh as I could get on a ship with no bathroom, and no soap. I spotted a bucket and rope at one corner of the deck and made my way over to it. I tied the rope around the handle of the bucket and tossed it over the side of the ship. I peered over to make sure that the bucket submerged in the water, and once it was filled to my liking I began to pull it back up. I hissed as I felt the rope rub against my raw palm even through the barrier that I made with a strip of my shirt.

"Shit, Tits, Fuck!" I said as I pulled and pulled. Eventually I got the bucket of water in arm's length away from the ledge so I knelt over and grabbed the handle and hoisted the bucket up.

Once I got the bucket over the ledge I tried to seek out a place for some privacy to clean off. I walked down to the lower level of the ship and made my way over to the farthest cell. When I got there I set the bucket down and cupped my hands and placed them in the water. When my hands became full I brought them to my mouth to rinse my mouth out and hopefully get the smell of my puke to go. After I did that for about a minute I spit the water to the side. Next I took the knife that Marty gave me a couple days ago and cut off a bit of fabric from my khaki's to use as a make shift wash cloth. I dunked the fabric in the bucket getting it soaking wet. I then took it and wiped my face and the back of my neck and made my way to the front of my chest. I wiped under my armpits and basically anywhere else that I thought needed cleaning. I tossed the torn fabric to the side and raised a hand to my hair and pulled it free from its messy bun. I pulled the elastic over my right wrist. Picking up the bucket and bending at 90 degrees at the waist I poured half of the water on the back of my hair. I set the bucket back down and leaned back as far as I could so I could get the front of my hair. Once again I picked up the bucket and poured the rest on my hair. Setting the empty bucket to the side I began to comb my fingers through my wet hair trying to be gentle when my fingers snagged a knot. When my hair was more or less smooth I squeezed the excess water from it and began to French braid it. When I decided that this was the best I could do I grabbed the empty bucket and made my way up to the main deck.

"Oh haven't ye cleaned up nicely." Commented Gibbs as I put the bucket were I found it.

"What are you trying to say Gibbs?" I smiled at him.

"Notin! It's just that ye wasn't lookin to well-" Stopping him on his tangent, shaking my head I said

"It's ok. I know I looked like the walking dead for the past couple of days." I laughed.

"There ye go again about dat walking dead" Gibbs grumbled. "Anyways de Captain has sent me to look fer ye. Captain Turner has arrived and we will be havin supper now." Gibbs informed me and walked to stand beside me rather than in front of me and said,

"Come on Miss Ellie, we wouldn't want to keep the Captain waiting. We both are aware of his temper." We began to walk to the dining quarters.

"Yeah tell me about it." Gibbs cracked a smile at that. "So are you excited for Tortuga? From what I'm told it's every pirates dream." The smile dropped from his mouth.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well I know ye know about Jack's wish to leave ye there." He said. I stopped walking causing Gibbs to as well.

"Yeah..." I said reluctantly. All these questions were racing through my mind. Did Gibbs agree? Does the whole crew want to leave me? Will they forcibly make sure I stay there? What the hell is even at Tortuga anyway? All I have gotten was vague answers about how it's the best place ever.

_Well sorry guys I'm coming with! So you can get that idea out of your heads._

"Well me really can't say I's agree with him." Gibbs told me. _Hey at least I have someone on my side!_

"Well then say something. Tell him what you think." Maybe if Gibbs can convince him there won't have to be drama.

"Me has, but one thing ye need to know about de Captain is dat when he mind is made up there is no changin it." Gibbs said sadly.

"We'll see. Let's not think about that right now. Let's just go eat." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder, and began to walk in the direction of the dining quarters.

"Aye." Was all Gibbs said and no other attempt of conversation was made during the rest of the walk.

Truth is I'm grateful to Gibbs. If he hadn't spotted me I would have drowned or been shark food. On top of saving my life he has been the most kind. Yes the rest of the crew was also nice to me, but they did get annoyed if I didn't do something right or if they had to explain something to me, but not Gibbs. He was patient, and I think he understood in a way how I was feeling, so I hated seeing him upset.

We finally reached the doors to the dining quarter and I grabbed one of the door handles and pulled the door open. When we walked into the room we were greeted with the smell of what I assumed was meat and vegetables, but I wasn't entirely too sure. Gibbs had already taken a seat.

"Hey everybody." I said kind of awkwardly looking for a place to sit. I saw that the only place open was a seat across from Will which was also to the left of Cotton so I began to make my way over.

"Ahh so good for you to finally join us Ellie and Gibbs! What took ye so long? Too busy discussing your future child's name?" He asked raising his bottle of rum to his lips.

_Typical._

"What!?" Pintel and Ragetti asked at the same time. Marty spit out whatever was in his mouth. Everyone's eyes were on me well except for Gibbs who muttered a "shut ye hole Jack" but all that got him was a look from Jack that said "what I did nothing wrong."

"Jack are you really going to carry on this conversation?" I asked looking over at him.

"I'm just concerned for ye wellbeing luv." He told me.

"I'm not pregnant." I said.

"Pregnant!?" Marty said looking over at me. "Wit Gibbs?"

"No. It's just Jack trying to be funny like he always is, but is failing miserably. Isn't that right Jack?" I asked him.

"Well ye's been sick for the last two days. Only reasonable thought." He shrugged.

"Only reasonable thought? Not dehydration, but pregnancy?" I was getting frustrated. This was just embarrassing. If he wants to pull his little confrontational banter when it's just me and him fine, but when the whole crew is around, and they practically treat every word he says like it comes from God himself? Yeah no. Don't really need them thinking I'm pregnant.

"Let's just enjoy dis meal." Said Gibbs

"Fine!" Jack said raising his hands to show that he will drop the subject. Jack just loving to hear the sound of his voice began a conversation. As he was on some sort of tangent about how lovely the women of Tortuga were I began to cut up the "meat and veggies" on my plate. I moved the fork up to my face and inspected the "meat" and it looked freaking raw. As discreetly as I could I smelled the meat as well and as soon as the scent hit my nose I almost gaged. _Yeah not happening. _Placing the fork down with a sigh I grabbed my rum and took tiny sips of it considering it was rather strong. _Maybe they'll have actual fucking food in Tortuga._ I placed my cup back down on the table trying to keep my face from scrunching up from the taste of the liquid. I knew I failed once I heard a slight chuckle. Looking up I saw that it was Will who was the culprit. I looked at him raising my eyebrows as if to say "what?" his response was just a shake of the head and he stared back at his full plate of food.

_He must think its shit to._

"Great food right?" I smiled. "Taste just like how Dad makes it." My smile falter a bit at the mention of Dad, but I quickly recovered or at least attempted to.

"It is quite lovely." Will returned my smile.

"I can tell. You're just digging right in." I commented on his barely touch plate. I turned to look at Jack.

"Who should I thank for this wonderful meal?" I asked him, but all he did was smile.

"Jack." Marty said around a mouth full of food.

"You? You actually prepared a meal?" I asked him.

"No lass, de other Jack." Gibbs told me.

"The other Jack?" I was confused.

"Aye the other Jack." Said Jack.

"And that is?" I asked.

"The monkey." As if on cue a Monkey came out of nowhere and landed right in front of me. It came so unexpectedly that I couldn't help the scream that escaped my mouth.

"Oh shit!" I screamed shooting up out of my chair. "That's a fucking monkey!"

"Aye luv, dat it is." Jack the monkey screeched and jumped off the table, and made his way under to God knows were. With a sigh I sat back down. Time to get to serious business.

"So Jack what's the plan for when we get to Tortuga?" I asked.

"Luv it's time that we have a little chat. Me and me crew as well as Will shall go about our business there and WE will be on our merry way. You however luv are stayin." He ended with a smile.

"Yeah that's not happening." I told him.

"Aye yes it is luv-" I cut him off.

"No Jack it's not. You really are just going to leave me in a strange place that I don't know shit about? What about me not being from here do you not understand? I really think I could help you with whatever your "business" is." Jack cut me off on my little tangent and what he said surprised me.

"Luv stop." Jack raised a hand to silence me. "Ye can come." _What I didn't expect it to be that easy, and by the look of the rest of the crew members they seemed just as surprised as I did._

"I can?" I asked.

"Aye."

"Oh, ok." I said unsurely. _What are you trying to pull Jack?_

"Now can we please just enjoy dis meal?" Jack said sipping more rum.


End file.
